The present invention relates to a disposable syrup package for use in a post-mix beverage dispensing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable syrup package having an integral dispensing valve assembly disposed in a discharge end of the package.
An examplary disposable syrup package of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885 to Sedam, issued Aug. 12, 1980 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The disposable syrup package of Sedam is designed for use with a separate valve assembly included within the post-mix dispensing apparatus. The valve assembly has a piercing device which ruptures a frangible membrane in the discharge end of the syrup package as the syrup package is plugged into a socket associated with the valve assembly.
Although the Sedam syrup package and associated valve assembly work quite well, it would be desirable to provide a less expensive valve assembly integrally formed with the syrup package and eliminate the frangible membrane and protective cap which is now part of the Sedam disposable syrup package.